


I've Got You On My Mind

by sniperct



Series: Legend of Korrasami [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Summer, Water Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Inspired by Demi Lovato's "Cool For The Summer", the Krew visits a local water park. Shenanigans ensue, and Korra and Asami can't get each others' bodies out of their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You On My Mind

The honking outside grew more insistant the longer that Korra spent getting ready. She gave her dad a peck on the cheek and then bolted out the front door and ran towards the cherry red corvette parked on the sidewalk. Bolin was sitting above the back seat, wearing orange swim trunks and a tank top with a wave on it. When he saw her, he cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, " _GET IN LOSER! WE'RE GOING TO THE WATER PAAAAAAARK!_ "

Rolling her eyes, she opened the passenger door and slipped in next to Asami. Per the usual, Asami managed to make cut off shorts look stylish. Korra found herself flushing, and looked down at her own dorky shorts for a moment, before swiveling to look at the boys. "I didn't take _that_ long."

"Bolin is just impatient," Mako replied, nudging him in the shoulder. "Aren't you, Bro."

"Opal is working today," Asami explained. She put the car into gear and tore away from the curb. Korra belatedly buckled up, then rested her elbow on the car door. 

"I can't _wait_ to see her!" Bolin thrust his hands over his head as Korra laughed. "What? I haven't seen her in like twenty-three hours!"

Korra twisted around to look at Bolin again, but stopped halfway there as she became distracted by Asami's hair flowing in the wind. 

Asami glanced over at her, lifting her hand to push at some loose hair that had blown into her face. 

Caught, Korra cleared her throat and returned her attention to Bolin. "And when, exactly, are you going to ask her out?"

Mako folded his arms and answered for his brother. "Never, at this rate."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Asami looked at Bolin in the rear-view mirror. "We're going to have to ask her _for_ you."

****

-

Asami made the mistake of looking at Korra as she got out of the car. Korra had already stripped her shorts and shirt off. The muscular expanse of her athletic back was exposed by a blue, one-piece swimsuit and Asami’s mouth went dry as Korra flexed for Bolin. She couldn’t really focus on anything else. She’d cheered Korra on many times at her games, but she hadn’t really gotten a chance to see how _toned_ she was. She was pretty sure Korra could pick her up and carry her into the park without breaking a sweat.

By the time Korra had turned around towards her, Asami had snapped out of it and taken off her own shorts. Her own swimsuit was a stylish bikini (in red, of course) with thin straps of fabric joining top and bottom. She thought Korra might have looked her over, but that was probably wishful thinking.

“Hey, get my back?” Korra waggled a bottle of lotion at Asami.

“There _is_ a god,” Asami breathed. She could feel the skin of her hands buzz as if in anticipation. In a louder voice, she said, “Sure thing.” Flipping her hair with one hand and fixing Korra with a steady look, she added, “As long as you get mine.”

Korra fumbled the bottle, and it shot out of her hand and hit Bolin square on the nose.

“Hey!”

“Sorry Bo! It just got a little slippery!” Korra scrambled to pick it up, glancing surreptitiously in Asami’s direction as Asami came around to her side of the car. She was pretty sure that she couldn’t take her eyes of Asami in that swimsuit, and was it her imagination, or was Asami flirting with her? When she handed the lotion to Asami, their fingers brushed and Asami’s face reddened.

“All right, guys,” Mako said, saving them from further embarrassment. “Lets get lathered up and go in before Bolin explodes.”

“Turn around, Korra.” Asami twirled her finger, then squirted lotion into her hand.

****

-

The slide seemed to stretch up for an eternity. Korra peered around the edge of the railing and followed the loops and curves with her eyes. She turned back to Asami, who had one hand planted on her hip while she propped up their double inner tube. By some miracle, her hair still looked perfect, even damp and plastered to her skin. Her shiny, shiny skin…Korra was in deep and she knew it. “This is gonna be awesome.”

“Sure you don’t want to back out?” The past two hours had been torture. They’d mostly followed Bolin around from ride to ride, and Asami had constantly found herself staring at Korra’s back. And occasionally her butt, which was why she was ahead of Korra for once. She was having _fun_ of course. It was always so easy to have fun with Korra, but today had proven difficult to distance herself from her attraction. She constantly caught herself touching Korra. A hand on her shoulder, or brushing her back. And every time they were paired up she ended up behind Korra, pressed against her back. It was _driving her batty_.

“ _Never_.” With a fierce grin, Korra bounced past Asami, taking the tube from her. “Come on, we’re almost next!” Ten minutes in line, the entire time a few steps below and behind Asami, and Korra was desperate to cool down. She put the tube down when they reached the top, and gestured for Asami to get on first. “I wanna be in back this time. It’s not like you’re _that_ much taller that you have to be behind me. Unless you like it there.”

“Oh! Front is fine. This is good.” Asami spoke too fast, and all but tripped over herself to get into the front. She felt Korra settle in behind her. Korra’s legs pressed on either side of her and she leaned back. Oh. This was _nice_. She tilted her head back to look at Korra, and they smiled at each other.

“Lets do this!”

Asami wanted to just sit there forever, snuggled back against Korra, but then they were in the tunnel. There were a dozen twists and turns and twice Asami thought they were going to fly off of their tube. Either it was the gravity or the close contact with Korra, but her stomach did flip flops the whole way down.

They splashed down at the bottom, and Korra cheered, squeezing her arms around Asami. “Oh my god we have to do that again!”

“I think I need a breather,” Asami replied, pulling herself out of the water and then turning to help Korra out.

“Butt…”

“But?”

“But i’m having so much fun!” Korra congratulated herself on her quick recovery. She took Asami’s hand and let her friend pull her out. “You need a break?”

“I’m really thirsty, but I can watch you go on a ride.” Asami glanced around, then spotted the tallest ride in the water park. A slide that was at a nearly 90 degree angle. She glanced at Korra. “Bet you twenty bucks you chicken out before you do that one.”

Taking the ride in, Korra nodded once. “Oh you are _on_.”

****

-

“She’s really going to do it.” Bolin shielded his eyes from the sun, peering up to where he _thought_ he saw Korra. “She’s going to do the death trap.”

“Once you challenge Korra to something, she doesn’t back down.” Mako reclined in his seat, resting his arms behind his head. “You had to have known that.”

“Of course.” Asami sipped at her drink. “She’ll be fine.”

“But it’s so high _up_.” Bolin lowered his gaze. “What if she gets some kind of slide burn. Won’t that be horrible?”

“Then I guess Asami could nurse her back to health. She’s been checking her out all day.”

Asami nearly inhaled on her straw. “Mako!”

He held up a hand. “She’s next!”

Far above, Korra stared down at the literal trap door that was the only thing keeping her from zooming down the slide. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she strained to see her friends. But it was too late now, and even if it wasn’t, she was in it to win it. It being impressing Asami, mostly. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay!”

The door opened beneath her and she fell. Her back hit the water from the slide a moment later. Somewhere above her she left her stomach, her heart and possibly her lungs. Her screaming was a mixture of joy, exhilaration and sheer terror, and then she hit the water at the end.

It took her a few seconds to figure out which way was up, but when she surfaced, her friends were cheering for her. She swam to the edge and climbed out, then quickly walked to them. Bolin reached her first, picking her up in a huge hug before setting her down. 

Mako clapped her on the back. “You know, you couldn’t pay me to go on that thing.”

Breathlessly, Korra squeezed him with one arm. “I have to do that again.”

****

-

Korra went twice more. She needled the others into trying it, before the four of them retired to the lazy river that ran throughout the park. She rested in one half of a float. Asami snuggled against her in the other, and for the life of her she couldn’t think of anything that could ruin the moment.

Until Bolin’s head slowly rose out of the water next to her head and he whisper-sang, “Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don’t be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl."

She shoved his head back under water.

“What was that?” Asami turned her head slightly, looking up at Korra.

The view made her voice catch in her throat. “Uh...nothing…”

A moment later, Bolin popped up on the other side of her head. “Sha-la-la-la-la-la, don’t stop now. Don’t try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl.”

This time Bolin swam out of reach and Korra flailed so hard she flipped the tube, sending both her and Asami into the water.

“Korra!” Asami surfaced. “What the hell?”

She didn’t look mad. In fact, she was laughing, so Korra thought it was safe to cling to her. “Sorry! Bolin was being a buttface.”

“Mm.” Asami leaned her head in until their noses were touching. Her heart thudded in her chest, but she said, “It sounded like he was giving you a suggestion.”

Korra kissed her. It was a soft kiss, and when she pulled away, Asami’s eyes were glistening. She chewed on her lip. “...like… like that?”

“I’ve had you on my mind all day,” Asami whispered.

“...Me too.”

“Longer than that.”

“Me too.”

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me again.”


End file.
